


An Unwanted Interruption

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna & Duggan are busy and get interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Interruption

“Oi! Duggan! What the bleeding hell do you think you’re doing?” Donna asked as she emerged from the bushes to see Duggan standing over the prone lanky form of Martian boy.

Duggan shrugged. “What? I only gave him a light tap. Anyway, he’s just some perv who was trying to get a peek.”

“He’s the Doctor!” Donna leaned down to check the Doctor over physically before standing back up and giving Duggan a slap on the arm. “And you knocked him out cold.”

Duggan looked confused. “He can’t be. I told you I’ve met him before. He was a bohemian looking bloke, long scarf and jaunty hat.”

“Well yes, he’s probably changed his face half a dozen times since he met you.”

“Changed… his face?” Duggan screwed up his face as his brain tried to wrap his head around this new piece of information.

“Yes.” Donna replied exasperated. “He can do that.”

“How?”

“He’s. An. Alien!” Donna continued in disbelief. “How did you ever become a successful private investigator?”

“A two-fisted investigation style and buckets of street smarts.”

“You’re carrying buckets of something all right.”

Duggan chose to let the quip slide. “Listen. As the Doctor’s out cold, fancy another go round?”

Donna weighed her options carefully before agreeing. “Okay, but this time listen when I tell you to do something.”

Duggan held out his arm for Donna to take. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
